


Горе от логики

by ComOk



Category: A-Team (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Команды А новое дело, у Мэрдока новая личность у Красавчика новая девушка, у Ганнибала новый план...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горе от логики

\- Ганнибал и Би Эй скоро будут, - сообщил Красавчик, вернувшись от телефона. - А пока можно выпить кофе, - он улыбнулся и подвинулся ближе к Диане.  
\- Красавчик, должен тебе напомнить, что у нас не приняты близкие отношения с клиентами, - сказал Мэрдок. - Ганнибал не одобрит.  
\- Ганнибал просто завидует, - пробурчал Красавчик, но руку с коленки девушки все же убрал. - Но вообще-то, - вспомнил он, - Диана еще не наша клиентка. Официально она нас еще не наняла. - Рука вернулась на место.  
Мэрдок пожал плечами и вернулся к рассматриванию чаинок в кружке.  
\- Мэрдок, ты точно не болен? - спросила Диана, глядя на зеленоватый оттенок его кожи.  
\- Диана, ты задаешь этот вопрос третий раз за тридцать восемь минут. Ты не находишь, что твое поведение нелогично?  
\- Мэрдок, - усмехнулся Красавчик, - ты требуешь логики от женщины?   
Диана бросила на него гневный взгляд.  
\- Красавчик, мужчины и женщины имеют одинаковые способности к логическому мышлению...  
\- Спасибо, Мэрдок, - Диана показала Красавчику язык. - Ты настоящий друг.  
-...и одинаково ими не пользуются.  
Теперь уже гневные взгляды обоих обратились к Мэрдоку.  
\- Отлично, все в сборе, - Ганнибал с Би Эем присоединились к ним. - Можно начинать. Мэрдок, - Ганнибал внимательно посмотрел на него, - ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Твой цвет лица...  
-...вполне естественный, полковник. Я себя прекрасно чувствую.   
\- Естественный для кого? - Ганнибал вопросительно посмотрел на Мэрдока, но тот предпочел не заметить вопрос. Удивленный, Ганнибал перевел взгляд на Красавчика.   
\- Сними с него кепку, - шепотом подсказал тот.  
\- Красавчик, к твоему сведению, у меня очень острый слух, - начал Мэрдок, но сделать ничего не успел — Би Эй ловким движением сорвал с него кепку.  
Ганнибал посмотрел на накладные заостренные уши и брови вразлет.   
\- Мне это о чем-то должно сказать? - повернулся он к Красавчику.  
Тот подавился кофе.  
\- Ганнибал, ты хочешь сказать, что никогда не смотрел Звездный путь? Не знаешь, кто такие вулканцы?  
\- Прости, Красавчик, как-то не сложилось. Значит, Мэрдок вулканец?  
\- Не так громко, полковник, - попросил Мэрдок, отбирая у Би Эя кепку, и пытаясь надеть ее так, чтоб по возможности скрыть и уши, и брови. - Никто не должен этого знать. Это может существенно повлиять на ход истории. Диана, ты не одолжишь мне свою пудреницу? Кажется, мой цвет лица все-таки слишком заметен.  
Ганнибал проводил взглядом Мэрдока, удалившегося в туалет, и повернулся к Красавчику за объяснениями.  
\- Он вулканец, - подтвердил тот. - Его зовут Смэрдок. Но на Мэрдока тоже отзывается. Это вроде как его прикрытие - он должен притворяться человеком, потому что мы еще не вошли в контакт с вулканцами. Ну, это я так думаю. Не то чтобы он мне много рассказал... ты слышал его опасения насчет хода истории.  
\- Я правильно понял, что Мэрдок изображает вулканца, который изображает человека? - Ганнибал восхищенно покачал головой. – Мне нравится.  
Вернувшийся из туалета Мэрдок был более привычного цвета - за счет большого количества пудры. Вместо кепки на нем была лыжная шапочка.  
\- Поменялся с одним парнем, - пояснил он. - Гораздо лучше для маскировки.  
\- Мэрдок, - простонал Красавчик. - Лыжная шапочка в Лос-Анджелесе, летом, никак не может быть хороша для маскировки!  
\- Почему же, - возразил Мэрдок. - Почти идеальный вариант. Она отвлекает внимание на себя, и не дает присматриваться к по-настоящему важным вещам. Пожалуй, имеет смысл сменить ее на что-нибудь еще более экзотическое.  
\- А это мысль, - оживился Красавчик. - Знаешь, шапка-ушанка...   
\- Хорошо, Диана, - не дал друзьям развить тему гардероба Ганнибал, - теперь мы все в сборе и готовы выслушать о вашем деле.  
\- Не знаю, за что нам такое несчастье, - вздохнула Диана. - Доу не дают нам покоя. Если так будет продолжаться, я просто не знаю, что нам делать. Они и раньше были не сахар, но в последнее время все стало хуже некуда...  
Мужчины переглянулись.   
\- Информативность данного сообщения стремится к нулю, - прокомментировал Мэрдок и получил локтем в бок от Красавчика.  
\- Попробуйте начать еще раз и по порядку, - предложил Ганнибал. - Например, начните с того, кто "вы" и кто такие "Доу".  
\- Простите, - смутилась Диана. - Я очень волнуюсь. Вы наша последняя надежда.  
Она сделала глубокий вдох и начала снова.  
\- Нашей семье принадлежит небольшая ферма. Еще дедушка работал на ней, отец продолжил, теперь и мы с сестрой... Бизнес не могу сказать, что очень прибыльный, но не бедствуем. Нам всегда везло, беды всегда обходили нас стороной… до последнего времени. Несколько месяцев назад появились эти. Называют себя Доу. Они предложили нам свою защиту за немалые деньги. Когда мы ответили, что нас не от кого защищать, они дали понять, что защищать нас нужно от них же самих.  
Диана помолчала.  
\- Мы не первая ферма, с которой они решили получить деньги, но, кажется первые, кто решил сопротивляться. Мы отказали им, и теперь они не дают нам покоя. Пугают наших работников, устраивают поджоги, портят урожай. Соседи давно решили, что бороться себе дороже и согласились на их условия, но мы не хотим сдаваться. Доу тоже. Мы не знаем, что нам делать, мы фермеры, а не солдаты, а властям нет дела до наших захолустий. Мы боимся, что если мы не сдадимся, нас начнут убивать.  
Ганнибал обвел остальных взглядом, получил три согласных кивка.  
\- Мы этого не допустим, - пообещал Ганнибал. - Что ж, мисс Диана, можете считать, что вы наняли Команду А.

 

-...а вон там дом Стивенсенов, - рассказывала Диана, показывая куда-то за окно. - А вот там живут родители Нила... это муж Марты, моей сестры… А за поворотом наш дом!  
Парни облегченно выдохнули. Экскурсия по родному краю успела утомить всех, даже Мэрдока, который поначалу высказывался на тему, что любое знание ценно, и нельзя упускать возможности узнать что-то новое.  
Фургон остановился возле ворот фермы.  
\- Странно, что никто нас не встречает, - удивилась Диана и, перегнувшись через плечо Би Эя, нажала на клаксон. – Папуля, мы приехали!  
Заскрипела дверь.  
\- Завтра! – выкрикнул хриплый голос. – Вы дали нам время до завтра! У нас пока нет денег! Мы вам все заплатим, только не трогайте детей!  
\- Что случилось?! – вскрикнула Диана, выпрыгивая из машины.  
\- О… - пожилой мужчина спустился с крыльца. – Диана, это ты.   
\- Что случилось?  
\- Очевидно, Доу нашли способ получить от них деньги, - сказал Мэрдок.  
\- Они похитили Тони, Стива и Перри. Требуют выкуп до завтра, а иначе…  
\- Господи, - ахнула Диана, прижимая ладони к лицу.  
\- Это племянники Дианы, - пояснил мужчина для остальных. – Мои внуки. Я мистер Томпсон. А вы наверное, мистер Смит, - он протянул руку Ганнибалу. – Все-таки Диана нашла Команду А, - грустно улыбнулся он. – Хоть и слишком поздно.  
\- Мы не знаем слова «слишком поздно». - Ганнибал пожал ему руку. – Никогда не поздно научить плохих парней хорошим манерам.  
\- Особенно тех, кто обижает детей, - поддержал Би Эй.  
Томпсон покачал головой.  
\- Простите, мистер Смит…  
\- Ганнибал, просто Ганнибал.  
\- Простите, мистер Ганнибал, но нам нечем вам заплатить. Мы отдали Доу все, что было ценного, но им этого мало. Нил с Мартой поехали по соседям, может быть, кто-то сможет одолжить денег, или…- он тяжело вздохнул, - купить ферму.  
\- Папа! – вскрикнула Диана. – Но…  
\- Если это единственный способ достать денег, нам придется это сделать, - сказал мистер Томпсон. – Дети важнее.  
\- Вести с шантажистами переговоры нелогично, - заметил Мэрдок. - Поскольку захваченный объект не теряет ценности для шантажируемого, похититель получает возможность требовать выкуп за тот же объект снова и снова.  
\- Заткнись, дурак, - рыкнул Би Эй.  
\- Не обращай на него внимания, - Красавчик погладил Диану по голове и укоризненно посмотрел на Мэрдока.  
\- В целом он прав, - возразил Ганнибал. - Поэтому мы не будем вести с ними переговоры. Мистер Томпсон, вы знаете, где они держат заложников?  
\- Мы знаем, где они живут сами. Заброшенная ферма Гринов за холмами. Думаю, детей они увезли туда же. Но, мистер Смит, я уже сказал, нам нечем вам заплатить, все что было, мы отдали им.  
\- Не беспокойтесь о деньгах, - Ганнибал достал сигару. – Думаю, Доу заплатят нам сполна.  
Но закурить ему не дали – в конце дороги показались клубы пыли и открытый джип подлетел к ферме, лихо затормозив возле дома. Трое парней выпрыгнули из машины.  
\- Эй, старик, ты где? – крикнул один из них.  
\- Это Джейкоб Доу, - тихо сказал мистер Томпсон Ганнибалу.  
\- Не ждал нас сегодня? А мы пришли. Давай, дед, гони бабки. Знаешь, у тебя очень милые внуки. Ты же не хочешь получить в подарок одно милое ушко?  
\- Мы заплатим! Не трогайте детей! – крикнул мистер Томпсон. Би Эй успокаивающе положил ему руку на плечо.  
\- Как насчет того, чтоб отрезать ухо тебе, парень? – Ганнибал вышел из-за фургона, дымя сигарой.  
\- Ты еще кто такой? - не слишком любезно спросил Джейкоб.  
\- Ваши конкуренты, - сказал Ганнибал. – Мистеру Томпсону не понравилась ваша рекламная кампания, и он предпочел наши услуги. Теперь мы, – он широким жестом показал на команду, подошедшую к джипу с разных сторон, - защищаем этих людей.  
Красавчик улыбнулся Доу, Би Эй оскалился, Мэрдок помахал рукой.  
\- Клоуны, - рассмеялся Джейкоб. - Ну-ка, ребята, покажем им.  
Дрались Доу хорошо и даже азартно, явно заскучав среди безответных фермеров, но против слаженной команды у них не было шансов. Через несколько минут Доу с трудом поднимались на ноги, держась за разные части тела и не способные к дальнейшему сопротивлению.  
Мэрдок подобрал слетевшую с головы шапочку.  
\- О, - ухмыльнулся Джейкоб, заметив его уши. - Долгой жизни и процветания.  
Никто и глазом не успел моргнуть, как Джейкоб оказался на земле, а Мэрдок сидел у него на груди.  
\- Теперь ты знаешь мой секрет, и мне придется тебя убить. Ничего личного, это ради безопасности вселенной.  
Додушить парня Мэрдоку не дал Ганнибал.  
\- Остынь, капитан. Они нам нужны живыми.   
\- Коммандер, - поправил Мэрдок, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Прости?  
\- Мое звание «коммандер», Ганнибал, - повторил он и оглянулся в поисках шапочки. - Если ты считаешь нужным называть меня по званию, то постарайся быть точным.  
\- Он псих, да? - спросил Джейкоб, потирая горло.  
\- Целиком и полностью, - улыбнулся Ганнибал.

 

Они заперли Доу в старом складе и собрались в доме на военный совет. Томпсон показал на карте вероятное расположение противника. Он заметно приободрился после драки.   
\- Вы обменяете этих парней на наших детей? – спросил он.  
Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
\- Мы не знаем, насколько они ценны для остальных Доу. В любом случае, это повод начать разговор.  
Он вытащил новую сигару и принялся хлопать по карманам в поисках зажигалки.  
\- Ганнибал, ты не мог бы не курить? – спросил Мэрдок.  
\- Прости, что? – не понял Ганнибал.  
\- Никотин отрицательно сказывается на здоровье людей. Нелогично сокращать и без того короткую жизнь из-за бессмысленных привычек.  
\- Мэрдок, - ласково сказал Ганнибал. - Из твоих слов я делаю вывод, что вулканцы живут дольше людей. Не нарушай эту славную традицию.  
\- Он имеет в виду, что убьет тебя, если ты еще раз что-нибудь скажешь про его сигары, - перевел Красавчик.  
Мэрдок пожал плечами.  
\- Я понял, вулканцы не курят, - сказал Ганнибал. - А еще, видимо, не пьют, не ругаются и не любят женщин. Я прав?  
\- У них бывает пон-фарр, - поделился информацией Би Эй. – Раз в семь лет. Они сходят с ума и кидаются на людей с лопатами.  
\- Мэрдок, ты нас предупреди, если вдруг тебя потянет на лопаты...  
Мэрдок посмотрел на них с жалостью и вернулся к карте.  
\- А любопытно бы получилось, если бы мы работали с Доу, - задумчиво сказал он. - Они угрожают фермерам, мы приходим и бьем им морды, и благодарные жители падают нам в объятья. - Он покосился на Красавчика, обнимающегося с Дианой. - Некоторые даже в прямом смысле. И отдают деньги буквально за просто так и абсолютно добровольно.   
\- Хорошая идея, - одобрил Ганнибал. - Пожалуй, так мы и сделаем. Красавчик, доставай оружие, мы едем к Доу.   
\- Зачем? - недовольно проворчал Красавчик, отрываясь от Дианы.  
\- Наниматься на работу. Би Эй, проверь их машину. Поедем через два часа - достаточно, чтобы они начали волноваться, почему их приятели задержались, но недостаточно, чтобы отправиться на поиски.  
\- Зачем нам их машина? У нас есть фургон!  
\- Во-первых, это сразу заставит Доу задуматься, что случилось с их приятелями. Во-вторых, фургон слишком большой, - покачал головой Ганнибал. - Сложно представить, что на такой машине приехало два человека.  
\- Мы поедем вдвоем?  
\- Нет, но им об этом знать необязательно.

 

Джип на секунду притормозил на повороте, и снова рванул вперед. Самый внимательный наблюдатель вряд ли бы заметил, что в этот момент машину покинуло два пассажира.  
\- Думаешь, эти парни действительно могут следить за дорогой? – проворчал Красавчик, выползая из кустов.   
\- Не исключено, - Мэрдок поправил шапочку. – Недооценивать противника опасно.  
– По-моему, Ганнибал их переоценивает. Обычные отморозки. Даже название себе не могли хорошее придумать. Ну кто в здравом уме назовет себя «Доу»?  
Они двинулись сквозь лес, обходя ферму сзади.  
\- Имя должно быть ярким, звучным, - распинался Красавчик. – Тем более, если ты его придумываешь сам. О чем думают люди, когда слышат «Доу»? О неопознанном трупе? О потерявшем память бродяге? Разве это название для команды?  
\- Стой, - сказал вдруг Мэрдок. Красавчик замер с поднятой ногой. - Нет, ногу можешь опустить. Там дальше. - Мэрдок сделал пару шагов вперед, присел возле куста. - Ловушка.  
Красавчик присел рядом, рассматривая веревочную конструкцию, тщательно замаскированную травой и листьями.  
\- Спасибо, - вздохнул он. - А то болтаться мне вверх ногами. Как ты разглядел?  
\- Органы чувств вулканцев развиты лучше, чем у людей, - пожал плечами Мэрдок. - Но я бы порекомендовал тебе все же уделять внимание тому, что находится под ногами.  
Красавчик подозрительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Мэрдок, с тобой точно все в порядке?  
\- Меня зовут Смэрдок, - поправил тот.  
\- Что? Я думал, это тайна.  
\- Не совсем так, - ответил Мэрдок. - Я пришел к выводу, что многие здесь знают о вулканцах из популярного телесериала. Таким образом, скрываться нет необходимости – меня посчитают увлеченным поклонником этого сериала, и уж точно никто не заподозрит правды. Стратегия «скрываться на виду» может быть даже более эффективной…  
\- Мэрдок...  
\- Смэрдок. Впрочем, я понимаю, человеческое сознание не слишком гибко. Если тебе удобнее называть меня Мэрдоком, я не возражаю.  
Дальше они шли молча, аккуратно обходя ловушки, которые встречались им еще четыре раза. Одну обнаружил Красавчик, остальные Мэрдок. Красавчик подозрительно посматривал на друга и пытался понять, каким образом накладные уши и нарисованные брови могут оказывать влияние на развитие органов чувств.  
Через четверть часа они вышли к забору, огораживающему двор.   
\- Надеюсь, у них нет колючей проволоки и злых собак, - проворчал Красавчик.  
\- Не имеет смысла выпускать собак днем, - заметил Мэрдок. – Это опасно для них самих.  
\- Да знаю я, - огрызнулся Красавчик. Исчезновение чувства юмора друга раздражало. – Я просто так сказал.  
Он подпрыгнул, подтянулся и заглянул через забор во двор.  
\- Ты не поверишь, - сказал он, - что у них есть.   
\- Очаровательно. – Мэрдок перелез следом. – И часто ты встречал отморозков с вертолетом на заднем дворе?

 

При приближении к ферме дорога совсем испортилась, и к воротам фермы джип практически подползал.  
\- Умно, - признал Ганнибал. - Ворваться к ним с разгону не выйдет, разве что на танке. Да и сбежать быстро не получится. Посигналь-ка им, Би Эй, а то что это нас не встречают. Невежливо.  
Би Эй нажал на клаксон.  
\- Здесь частная территория, - нелюбезно сообщил голос из-за ворот. - Чего нужно?  
\- Мы ваши новые соседи, - сказал Ганнибал, закуривая сигару. - Зашли вот поздороваться... по-соседски. Джип, опять же, вернуть. Нам чужого не надо.  
\- Джип? - удивились за воротами. - Эй, это же наш джип! Вы кто такие? И где наши парни?  
\- А вы совсем не гостеприимны, - огорчился Ганнибал. - Я-то думал, завязать добрососедские отношения. Ходить друг другу на чай, обсуждать погоду, урожай. Нет, Би Эй, разворачивайся, поехали домой. Не думал, что у нас соседи такие грубые. Те трое, что пришли в гости, были гораздо приветливее. Даже согласились остаться погостить подольше.  
Би Эй покачал головой, слушая болтовню Ганнибала, и завел мотор.  
\- А ну стоять, - ворота открылись и на них уставились три винтовки. - Выйти из машины. Руки вверх. Заходите внутрь.  
\- Нас все-таки пригласили на чай, - радостно сказал Ганнибал, вылезая из джипа. Би Эй вздохнул и вышел тоже.  
\- Джордж, обыщи их. Джеф, загони машину во двор, - продолжал командовать один из парней.   
Через минуту оружие было конфисковано, джип загнан внутрь, а ворота заперты. Командир подошел к Ганнибалу:  
\- Кто вы такие и что вам здесь нужно?  
\- Джон Смит, - представился Ганнибал. - Нас наняли Томпсоны освободить заложников.  
\- Да мы тезки, - рассмеялся парень. - Джон Доу. Очень умно в таком случае приехать сюда рассказать мне о своих планах.  
\- Умные люди обычно сначала пытаются договориться, - заметил Ганнибал. - У меня к тебе деловое предложение. Предлагаю обсудить его, - он обвел рукой двор, указывая на парней, - наедине.  
\- Тогда прошу, - Джон сделал приглашающий жест винтовкой в сторону дома. - Джеф, Джордж, - кивнул он оставшимся, - проследите, чтоб тут не было проблем.  
В доме стало понятно, почему Томпсон назвал ферму заброшенной. Если забор и ворота Доу починили, явно не желая неожиданных визитов, то обстановка интересовала их гораздо меньше. Грубо сколоченный стол, несколько стульев, перекошенный шкаф, судя по всему, оставшийся еще от прежних хозяев. Доу явно не планировали задерживаться здесь надолго.  
Джон уселся на стул, продолжая, впрочем, держать Ганнибала под прицелом. Ганнибал прошелся по комнате, осматриваясь.   
\- А ты негостеприимный хозяин, - пожаловался он. - Присесть не предложил, выпить не налил.  
\- Угощайся, - Джон кивнул на бутылку виски на столе, - но руки держи на виду. Я человек нервный. Так что за деловое предложение?  
Ганнибал отыскал относительно чистый стакан, протер его рукавом и щедро плеснул себе виски.  
\- Заложники заботят меня постольку поскольку, - сказал он, принюхиваясь к пойлу. - Меня интересуют деньги.  
\- Кого они не интересуют? - усмехнулся Джон. – К чему ты клонишь?  
\- Томпсоны наняли нас защищать их от вас, - сказал Ганнибал. - Знакомое дело? Но мне неохота пачкать руки, так что предлагаю сделку. Схема простая: вы - плохие парни, мы хорошие. Мы забираем у вас заложников, нам платят, деньги пополам. Если хотите продолжить, можете устроить еще пару набегов, мы их спасаем, деньги пополам. И так пока не надоест. Деньги без лишних усилий.  
\- Изящно, изящно, - покивал Джон. - А что насчет моих парней?  
\- Твоих парней, - повторил Ганнибал. - Мы их освободим в качестве жеста доброй воли, когда вернемся в деревню с заложниками.   
\- Я ценю добрую волю, - кивнул Джон. - Когда она на самом деле добрая.  
\- Целиком и полностью, - заверил его Ганнибал. - Сам посуди, мне легче договориться с тобой, чем устраивать полномасштабные боевые действия по освобождению заложников.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что в качестве жеста доброй воли ты бы мог освободить Джейкоба, Джуда и Джеральда заранее?  
\- Мне неизвестна твоя добрая воля, Джон, - рассмеялся Ганнибал. - Никто не дарит свадебный подарок до свадьбы, невеста может и сбежать из-под венца.   
\- А кто мне гарантирует, что из-под венца не сбежишь ты сам? - прищурился Доу.  
\- Вот это я понимаю, деловой разговор, - обрадовался Ганнибал. - Никто не гарантирует, кроме моего слова. Но в случае моего побега тебе никогда не поздно начать все сначала. Томпсоны-то никуда от тебя не денутся. Так что в худшем случае твои планы только чуть-чуть отодвинутся во времени. - Он присел на край стола, поигрывая виски в стакане, - А в лучшем, на который я рассчитываю — мы оба получим много денег за просто так. Мы с тобой идеальная команда, Джон. У нас репутация хороших парней, а ты со своими запугал всю округу. Кстати, любопытная у вас всех фамилия. Вы родственники? Однофамильцы? Или, так сказать, сценический псевдоним?  
\- Да, мы все друг другу как братья, - отмахнулся Джон, о чем-то раздумывая. - Пожалуй, мы возьмем твою идею на вооружение. Но ты опоздал, Смит. Пришел бы пару месяцев назад, я бы даже подумал над твоим предложением. А сейчас, прости, но у нас нет времени на игры. Мы сворачиваем лавочку и нам нужны деньги. Так что передай Томпсону, чтоб готовил деньги, или получит детей по частям. Хотя, знаешь, - Джон задумчиво улыбнулся, - пожалуй, доходчивее будет, если ты передашь сообщение в мертвом виде.  
Ганнибал не стал выяснять, шутит Джон или говорит серьезно. Он выплеснул виски ему в лицо, ушел с линии выстрела и выдернул винтовку. Через секунду ситуация была полностью противоположной исходной - винтовка была у Ганнибала, и смотрела в лицо Джону.  
\- Очень жаль, что ты не принял мое предложение. Мне и в самом деле было лень связываться с дерьмом, которое похищает детей. Я бы тихо-мирно сдал вас полиции, но ты не хочешь по-хорошему, придется по-плохому. - Он выразительно ткнул его винтовкой. - Поднимайся и на выход. И никаких резких движений - ни от тебя, ни от твоих парней.  
Ганнибал подтолкнул Джона к двери.  
\- Ну что, проверим, насколько крепки братские чувства?  
\- Ты удивишься, - пообещал Джон.  
Они вышли во двор, Ганнибал выразительно подталкивал Джона винтовкой. Би Эй сидел на капоте джипа, двое парней с винтовками наготове стояли возле него.  
\- Так, ребята, если вы не хотите в своем братце пару дырок, не предусмотренных конструкцией, оружие на землю.   
Доу послушно отдали винтовки Би Эю.  
\- Би Эй, присмотри за этими двумя. Джон, если у тебя кто-то сидит в засаде, скажи им не дергаться, а то сам понимаешь, оружие имеет свойство стрелять. А ты сейчас медленно и неторопливо отведешь меня к заложникам. Понял?  
\- Эй, на крыше! - крикнул Би Эй, заметив движение. - Без глупостей!   
\- Сдаюсь, - ответили с крыши сарая. - Не стреляйте!  
Ганнибал заметил тень разочарования в глазах Джона и искренне ему посочувствовал — очень обидно, когда тебя подводят доверенные люди. К счастью, с ним такого давно не происходило. Парень встал в полный рост, поднял руки... и швырнул в джип гранату.  
\- Назад! - рявкнули в один голос Ганнибал и Джон, и все рванули в разные стороны.  
Машину подбросило в воздух, и швырнуло на землю покореженным обломком.  
Слегка оглушенный Ганнибал поднялся и увидел, что Джон тянется к винтовке, которую он уронил при взрыве. Он рванул вперед, налетел на Джона и повалил на землю, не давая добраться до оружия. Краем глаза он видел, что Би Эй борется за винтовку с двумя другими Доу.

 

Когда от взрыва зазвенели стекла, Красавчик и Мэрдок переглянулись.  
\- Я так понимаю, это сигнал переходить к плану Б, - предположил Мэрдок. Красавчик согласился, они вылезли из укрытия и побежали к сараю - единственной охраняемой постройке. Вряд ли у Доу имелось что-то более ценное, чем заложники. Охранник был один, он нервно оглядывался и, похоже, никак не мог решить — то ли бежать выяснять, в чем дело, то ли стоять на посту до последнего. Красавчик избавил его от мук выбора с помощью хука справа.  
Обыскав охранника и найдя ключи, Красавчик отпер замок.  
\- Ребята, вы там в порядке?  
Он распахнул дверь и отпрянул назад, когда ему на голову рухнула охапка сена.  
\- Свои! - крикнул он, отплевываясь.  
\- А чем докажешь? - весело спросил из угла детский голос.  
\- Нас нанял мистер Томпсон, - сказал Красавчик, не вполне уверенный, что это является доказательством. - Зуб даю, - подумав, добавил он.  
\- Ладно, мелюзга, вылазь, - скомандовал тот же голос, из разных углов вылезли три пацана, один лет десяти, и двое помладше.  
\- Я Тони, - сказал мальчик постарше и протянул Красавчику руку. - А это Стив и Перри.  
Красавчик серьезно ее пожал.  
\- Смотрю, вы тут вовсю боритесь с похитителями. - ссказал он, вытряхивая из волос солому.  
\- Ага, - сказал Стив. - Будут знать, как нас похищать!  
\- Они вас обижали?  
\- Неа, только Джим очень ругался, когда Перри ему кашей в глаз попал...  
\- Я меткий, - гордо вставил Перри.  
-...и обещал его отшлепать.   
В сарай заглянул Мэрдок.  
\- Все в порядке? Тогда нам лучше поторопиться, похоже, у Ганнибала с Би Эем проблемы.  
\- Дети, идите за дядей Мэрдоком, - сказал Красавчик, подталкивая ребят к выходу. - Мэрдок, раз уж мы нашли их вертушку, грех не воспользоваться. 

 

Вертолет завис в метре над землей. Красавчик высунулся из двери и начал стрелять, прикрывая отступление.  
\- Карета подана, - крикнул он. - Ганнибал, Би Эй!  
\- Я не полечу! - рявкнул Би Эй и для демонстрации серьезности намерений припечатал к стене очередного Доу.  
\- Сержант, нет времени для споров. Они сейчас опомнятся и достанут оружие.  
\- Я не спорю, Ганнибал, я просто не полечу, - отрезал Би Эй, и погнался за кем-то из Доу, который, кажется, воспринял слова Ганнибала насчет оружия как руководство к действию.  
С крыши уже вовсю стреляли. Ганнибал запрыгнул в вертолет и несколько раз выстрелил в ответ.  
\- Би Эй!  
Парень на крыше, кажется, пристрелялся, еще одна пуля чудом не задела Ганнибала.  
Вертолет вдруг резко пошел вверх, и уйдя из досягаемости выстрелов, направился прочь от фермы.  
\- Мэрдок, что ты делаешь?! - крикнул Красавчик. - Мы должны вернуться за Би Эем!  
\- Это нелогично, - раздался ответ. - Нелогично рисковать всеми ради спасения одного.  
\- Мэрдок! - задохнулся Красавчик.  
Ганнибал протиснулся мимо Красавчика в кабину.  
\- Капитан, посади вертолет, - жестко сказал он. - Это приказ.  
Мэрдок покачал головой.   
\- Как офицер звездного флота я не обязан выполнять твои приказы.  
\- Мэрдок, очнись! - Ганнибал встряхнул его за плечо. - Они убьют Би Эя. Мы должны вернуться за ним.  
\- У нас на борту гражданские, Ганнибал. Мы не можем рисковать всеми, возвращаясь за одним человеком.  
\- Мы вообще не должны были улетать без него, - сказал Красавчик. - Своих не бросают!  
\- Капитан, посади вертолет. Я тебе обещаю, если из-за тебя с Би Эем что-то случится, ты не выйдешь из психушки до конца жизни.  
\- Угрозы нелогичны, Ганнибал.  
\- А как насчет этого? - Ганнибал вытащил пистолет и ткнул Мэрдока в грудь. - Сажай вертолет, или я тебя пристрелю.  
\- Ганнибал! - вскрикнул Красавчик.  
\- Совершенно нелогично, - покачал головой Мэрдок. - Никто из вас не умеет пилотировать вертолет. Убьешь меня, погибнут все.  
\- Мы как-нибудь выкрутимся, - пообещал Ганнибал, вжимая пистолет ему в грудь. - Я что-нибудь придумаю. Но ты этого уже не узнаешь.  
\- Ганнибал, ты же не серьезно? - простонал Красавчик. - Это же Мэрдок!  
\- Это не Мэрдок, - Ганнибал не сводил взгляда с пилота. - Мэрдок бы никогда не бросил Би Эя. Это чокнутый остроухий ублюдок и я его пристрелю, если он сейчас же не посадит вертолет.  
Вертолет пошел на снижение.  
\- Так-то лучше, - кивнул Ганнибал, когда вертолет приземлился. Он выпрыгнул из кабины и захлопнул дверь. - Красавчик, собирайся. Мы с тобой возвращаемся.  
\- Мы с тобой? - переспросил Красавчик, вылезая следом. - Тридцать километров пешком? Да мы к вечеру дойдем!  
\- Через пару километров будет дорога, найдем машину, - отрезал Ганнибал. - Поторопись.  
\- Ганнибал, - Красавчик взял его за рукав. - А Мэрдок? Мы же не оставим его одного?  
\- Оставим, - отрезал Ганнибал, и добавил мягче, заметив шокированное выражение Красавчика: - Он вернется с детьми к Томпсонам, как и собирался. Так безопаснее. Красавчик, я не могу взять его с собой, когда… когда он считает, что должен действовать логично. Это не безопасно ни для него, ни для нас.  
Гул раскручивающегося винта заглушил его слова.  
\- Что происходит?! - крикнул Ганнибал, бегом бросаясь к вертолету. Красавчик рванул за ним. Но вертолет уже поднялся на недоступную высоту.  
Дети стояли на земле, провожая взглядом вертолет. И направлялся тот совершенно не к ферме Томпсонов.  
\- Он велел нам вылезти, - сказал один из мальчиков. Красавчик кивнул, это и так было понятно.  
\- Чертов вулканец, - покачал головой Ганнибал, проводив взглядом вертолет. - Этот парень совершенно не умеет работать в команде.

 

\- Твои фокусы с гранатой когда-нибудь меня прикончат, - Джон хмуро смотрел на Джека. Тот смущенно ковырял приклад автомата. - Я уже успел мысленно составить завещание. Ты не мог просто взять что-нибудь огнестрельное?  
\- Я не караулил там, босс. Схватил, что под руку попало. Предполагалось, что ты в состоянии в случае чего справиться с одним парнем.   
\- Я облажался, - признал Джон. - Но это не отменяет того факта, что ты чуть не убил меня, а заодно и Джеймса с Джо..  
\- Но ведь сработало, - широко улыбнулся Джек.   
Джон покачал головой и надолго замолк.  
\- Мы в заднице, Джек, - заговорил снова. - Джейкоб, Джин и Джейк в плену у Томпсонов. И если они позвонят в полицию... Вертолет у этих парней, а значит, они быстрее нас. Единственный выход - обменять наших парней на их здоровяка, но тогда плакали наши деньги. А без денег…  
\- Эй, босс! Джон! - Джеймс подбежал к ним, сияя, как начищенный пятак. - У нас две новости!  
\- Плохая и очень плохая?  
\- Отличная и супер отличная. Первое, тебе не показались знакомыми эти парни?  
Джон нахмурился.  
\- Кто?  
\- Это Команда А! - расцвел Джеймс. – Помнишь таких?  
\- Команда А, - нервно рассмеялся Джон. - Так его на самом деле зовут Джон Смит! А я думал, пудрит мне мозги.  
\- В точку. А тот парень, что у нас - Баракус. Не знаю только, кто четвертый, ну да не суть.  
\- Команда А. - Джон все никак не мог поверить. - Это совершенно меняет дело. Плевать на фермеров, нужно взять этих парней. Награда за них покроет все наши расходы. Вот уж действительно хорошая новость.  
\- Ты говоришь, как будто это плевое дело. Команда А, это же легенда!  
\- Джек, если мы не собираемся поджать хвост и сбежать, мне плевать на то, легенда они или нет. А сбегать мы не собираемся.  
\- Один раз они нас уже уделали, - проворчал Джек. - А теперь у них еще и наш вертолет.  
\- Нет, Джек, это и есть супер-отличная новость. Вертолет снова у нас. А заодно этот самый четвертый. Шнырял возле дома.  
\- Мне это не нравится, - нахмурился Джон. - Вряд ли он вернулся один.  
\- Может, они нас недооценивают, - предположил Джеймс. – Решили, что и один справится.  
\- А возможно они сидят в кустах и слушают нас.  
Джек подпрыгнул и дал очередь по кустам.  
\- Идиот, я фигурально выражаясь.  
\- Предупреждать надо, - смутился Джек.  
\- Отставить базар, - Джон собрался. - Джеймс, передай Джорджу, пусть проверит вертолет, не хочу никаких сюрпризов. Собирайтесь, будьте готовы лететь.  
\- Куда лететь? Разве мы не будем ловить их?  
\- Не забывай, у нас есть свои парни, которых надо вытаскивать. Нет, сделаем по-другому. Забираем заложников и отправляемся к Томпсонам. Когда они поймут, что тут никого нет, им придется вернуться тоже. А на ферме их будем ждать мы.  
\- Ты уверен? - спросил Джеймс. - Томпсоны на их стороне, у них будет преимущество.  
\- Не будет, - хищно улыбнулся Джон. - Мы пообещаем Томпсонам оставить их в покое навсегда, если они отдадут нам Команду А.

 

Первое, что почувствовал Би Эй, когда вертолет взлетел, было облегчение. Он не полетит! Потом пришло раздражение. Ганнибал еще получит за то, что опять забыл посвятить его в подробности плана! С Ганнибалом такое временами случалось, это было не ново, но всегда неприятно. Вот и гадай сейчас, чего от него хотел Ганнибал - то ли скрыться и проследить, то ли сыграть заложника, то ли что-то еще более хитрое.  
Потом на него навалились трое и приняли решение за него. Его скрутили и заперли в тот же сарай, из которого они только что спасали заложников. План Ганниала по прежнему был непонятен, но долго сидеть взаперти Би Эй не собирался в любом случае. Он решил дать Ганнибалу час, а дальше действовать своими силами.  
Когда через полчаса в сарай швырнули оглушенного Мэрдока, Би Эй понял, что не ошибся.  
\- Давай, дурак, - он аккуратно потряс Мэрдока за плечо. - Приходи в себя. Какой план?  
Мэрдок сел, помотал головой.  
\- Какой план? - поторопил его Би Эй. - Что мы должны сделать?  
\- План? - переспросил Мэрдок. - Никакого плана.  
\- Что значит, никакого плана, дурак? - нахмурился Би Эй. - Где Ганнибал и Красавчик?  
\- С заложниками. Километров десять до фермы Томпсонов. Они должны вернуть их домой.  
\- Тогда зачем Ганнибал оставил меня здесь?   
\- Это не Ганнибал, - Мэрдок посмотрел ему в глаза. - Это я. Было нелогично подвергать опасности всех из-за одного человека.   
\- Что?! - возмутился Би Эй. - Говори толком.  
Мэрдок в двух словах рассказал последние события. Би Эй с трудом сдержал желание дать дураку в глаз.   
\- Тогда почему ты вернулся? - спросил он.  
\- Остальные не умеют управлять вертолетом, - пожал плечами Мэрдок. - Возвращение иным способом заняло бы слишком много времени. Было логично, чтобы помог тебе я.  
\- Ты мне очень помог, попавшись тоже!  
Мэрдок расстроено покачал головой.  
\- Было крайне нелогично помещать заложника в то же место, откуда только что сбежали другие. Они должны были понять, что это место ненадежно. Я обследовал другие строения...  
\- И попался.  
\- Нет смысла отрицать очевидное, - развел руками Мэрдок. - Зато получил ценную информацию. Они знают, кто мы.  
\- Конечно, знают! Ганнибал им сказал!  
\- Нет, они знают кто мы на самом деле. Они хотят сдать вас военной полиции и получить вознаграждение.  
\- Тогда нужно выбираться отсюда, и предупредить Ганнибала, пока он не вернулся сюда за нами.  
\- Зачем ему возвращаться? - не понял Мэрдок. - Он знает, что мы способны справиться сами, какой смысл?  
\- Потому что мы команда, дурак! - Би Эй сгреб Мэрдока за воротник. - Потому что своих не бросают! И если ты этого не понимаешь, тебе уже ничего не поможет!  
\- Эй вы там, заткнитесь! - крикнул охранник из-за стены. - А то пристрелю обоих!  
\- Продолжай, здоровяк, - шепнул Мэрдок, и впервые за последние несколько дней в его лице было что-то привычно-безумно-мэрдоковское, а не равнодушная вулканская невозмутимость. - Устроим драку, он придет вмешаться.  
Они устроили целое представление из злобных рыков Би Эя и воплей ужаса Мэрдока, топота, сопения и ударов об стены. Охранник несколько раз крикнул, чтобы они прекратили, когда шум внезапно стих и наступила мертвая тишина. Охранник сначала вздохнул с облегчением, но потом забеспокоился.  
\- Эй вы там, вы там друг друга поубивали что ли?  
Понимая, что мертвые заложники - не заложники, он решил проверить ситуацию. Слегка приоткрыл дверь - и его тут же сгребли за горло, отобрали винтовку и сложили в угол.   
Мэрдок надел кепку охранника прямо поверх своей шапочки и принялся стаскивать с того куртку. Он пытался вернуть невозмутимое выражение лица, но чувствовалось, что он сильно чем-то расстроен.  
\- Это был неплохой план, - решил подбодрить его Би Эй.  
\- Это было совершенно нелогично! - в глазах Мэрдока стояло отчаяние.   
Би Эй только покачал головой.  
\- Поторопись, дурак, - проворчал он.  
Они вышли во двор: Би Эй впереди, со связанными для виду руками, Мэрдок сзади с винтовкой.  
\- Вперед, засранец, - грубо сказал он, подталкивая Би Эя вперед.  
\- Ты мне за это ответишь, урод! - не оставался в долгу Би Эй.  
\- Куда ты его повел? - окликнул его один из Доу.  
\- Джон велел отвести его в вертолет, - как можно беззаботнее отозвался Мэрдок. - Проблемы?  
\- Ясно, - кивнул парень. - Давай, поторопись.  
Мэрдок пошел дальше, но не сделал и пары шагов, как в спину уткнулся ствол винтовки.  
\- Проблемы только у тебя, - сказал Доу. - Тебе не повезло, Джон — это я. Брось оружие. Руки вверх.  
Би Эй обернулся и, мгновенно поняв, в чем дело, поднял руки. Мэрдок медлил.  
\- Просто брось винтовку, дурак, - прорычал Би Эй. Кто знает, что придет в голову чокнутому придурку. Может, в следующий момент он решит, что «логично» нарваться на пулю.  
Мэрдок задумчиво посмотрел на него, потом все-таки швырнул винтовку на землю.

 

\- Эй, парни, мы точно идем куда надо? - спросил Красавчик, перелезая через очередной поваленный ствол.  
\- Точно-точно, - откликнулся Тони. Несколько дней взаперти сказались на детях только одним образом — они были полны энергии и радостно скакали напрямик через все овраги и буреломы, играя то ли в Тарзанов, то ли в Маугли. - Скоро будет деревня.  
\- Ты говорил то же самое полчаса назад, - проворчал Красавчик.  
\- Дети хорошо знают эти места, - сказал Ганнибал. - Уверяю тебя, мы доберемся до Томпсонов гораздо быстрее, чем если бы шли по дороге.  
\- Да знаю я, - отозвался Красавчик. - Но я все равно думаю, что мы пошли не в ту сторону.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что ориентируешься здесь лучше местных?  
\- Нет, хочу сказать, что мы пошли совсем не в ту строну.  
Ганнибал покачал головой и промолчал. Спор об этом начинался уже в третий раз. Ему тоже не слишком нравилась мысль терять время, возвращаясь в деревню, но у них не было оружия, не было транспорта, зато было трое детей. И если с первыми двумя пунктами еще можно было что-то придумать, то детей точно требовалось вернуть домой.   
\- Мы пришли! – хором сообщили Стив и Перри.  
Они вышли на опушку леса, прямо перед ними были сараи и склады с задней стороны фермы. Все было замечательно, но что-то портило мирную картину.  
\- Вертолет. - Ганнибал остановился, глядя, как машина садится во дворе фермы.  
\- Может, это Мэрдок и Би Эй? - с надеждой спросил Красавчик.  
\- Ты можешь себе представить, чтобы Би Эй добровольно сел в вертолет? - покачал головой Ганнибал. - И сомневаюсь, что одного Мэрдока хватило бы, чтоб сделать это силой. Нет, все хуже чем я думал.  
\- По крайней мере, у нас есть преимущество – это наша территория, - попробовал найти светлую сторону Красавчик. - Томпсоны нам помогут.  
\- Не уверен, - нахмурился Ганнибал. Помолчал, закурил сигару. – Значит так. Нужна разведка. Нужно подобраться поближе и выяснить, что там происходит.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Красавчик. – Мне переодеться пастушкой? Или дояркой? Этюд «соседка зашла за солью»?  
\- Тебе бы пошло, - усмехнулся Ганнибал. – Но у меня есть идея получше. Тони, Стив, Перри! Хотите поиграть в разведчиков? По-настоящему, как взрослые?  
Дети радостно загалдели, сообщая, что конечно хотят.  
\- Дети, дядя Ганнибал шутит, - холодно сказал Красавчик и за рукав оттащил Ганнибала в сторону. – Ты с ума сошел?! Это же дети! Их уже один раз похитили! А ты хочешь отправить их обратно к Доу?!  
\- Красавчик, ты в детстве любил играть в прятки? – безмятежно спросил Ганнибал. – Уверен, ребята знают ферму как свои пять пальцев, и способны спрятаться так, что ни один Доу их не найдет, даже пройдя в метре от них.  
\- Даже если так – это же дети. Заиграются, забудут, что-нибудь напутают… А ты представляешь, какие вопли поднимут родители, если увидят детей, они все испортят. Как сказал бы Мэрдок – это не логично!  
\- Нет, Красавчик. Логично - не использовать детей, по всем тем причинам, которые ты назвал. А это - не логика. Это план. И он сработает.  
Красавчик покачал головой.   
\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь. Если дети пострадают, родители тебе этого никогда не простят.  
\- Я сам себе не прощу. Но у нас все получится.  
Ганнибал повернулся к детям.  
\- Отлично, господа добро пожаловать в армию. Тони, назначаю тебя капралом.  
\- А я хочу быть генералом! - надулся тот.  
\- Ммм, понимаешь, мне придется отдавать тебе приказы, а я полковник, - объяснил Ганнибал. - А полковник не может отдавать приказы генералу.  
\- А я все равно хочу быть генералом!  
\- Ради бога, Ганнибал, да пусть будет хоть папой римским, если ему так нравится!  
\- Мне нравится, - подал голос Перри. - Я буду папой римским.  
\- А я тогда дедушкой римским, - отозвался Стив. - Бе-бе-бе.  
Красавчик застонал и схватился за голову.

 

\- Привет, старик. Не ждал? - прокричал Джон, перекрикивая шум вертолета. Он спрыгнул на землю, и направился к фермерам, недвусмысленно направив на них винтовку. - Или ждал кого-то другого? Смита? Увы, Смиту мы не по зубам.   
Винт вертолета, наконец, остановился, дав возможность говорить тише.  
\- Видишь? - Джон махнул рукой на вертолет, из которого вытаскивали связанных Мэрдока и Би Эя. - Половина команды уже у нас. Остальное — дело времени.  
\- Ч-что с детьми? - дрожащим голосом спросил мистер Томпсон.  
\- С детьми? О, дети в полном порядке, им очень хорошо в темном страшном сарае. Кстати, о сараях. Где наши парни?  
\- В складе.   
Джон мотнул головой, и двое Доу побежали туда. Не тратя времени на поиски ключа, отстрелили замок.  
\- Что вы от нас хотите? - простонал мистер Томпсон. - Мы найдем деньги до завтра! Не трогайте детей.  
\- От вас? О, от вас я больше ничего не хочу, если вы даже ради своих детей не можете раздобыть денег.  
\- Мы все сделаем, Доу! Дай только немного времени!  
\- Времени нет, старик. Давайте, парни, заприте этих двоих куда-нибудь... в какой-нибудь другой сарай. Не станем облегчать Смиту задачу. А ты слушай сюда, старик. Вы нам не нужны, нам нужен Смит. Понимаешь? Он придет освобождать своих парней, я в него верю. Конечно, я могу запереть вас в какой-нибудь подвал и сделать все сам. Но мне будет приятно, если вы поможете поймать Смита. Предательство всегда так обескураживает... Так что предлагаю вам сотрудничество. Как только Команда А будет у нас, мы вернем вам детей целыми и невредимыми. И навсегда оставим вас в покое. Понимаешь?   
Фермеры долго молчали, никто не решался высказать вслух то, о чем все думали. Предложение заманчивое. Пусть им нужно положиться на слово бандита, но что у них есть? Слово бандита против призрачного обещания помочь Ганнибала. К тому же бандит здесь, а Ганнибал нет.  
Кто им Команда А? Люди, которые должны решить их проблемы, а не доставлять им новые.  
\- Мы согласны, - сказал, наконец, мистер Томпсон.   
\- Папа! - ахнула Диана.  
\- Тише, девочка. Хорошо, Доу. В конце концов, это Смит нас должен защищать от вас, а не наоборот. Но если ты не сдержишь слово... если что-то сделаешь с детьми...  
\- Заложники — инструмент, а не цель, Томпсон, - покачал головой Джон. - Они только гарантируют, что вы будете покладисты. Не мешайте нам — и с детьми ничего не случится. 

Мэрдок мерил шагами сарай.  
\- …три часа им бы понадобилось, чтобы добраться сюда, если они шли по дороге. Если они узнали короткий путь у детей, время сокращается до полутора-двух часов. Если считать что…  
\- Заткнись, дурак, - рявкнул Би Эй. – Хватит нести чушь.  
\- Я не несу чушь, я высчитываю вероятности развития событий. Определив самую вероятную вероятность, мы сможем выбрать наиболее адекватный вариант действий и…  
\- Тогда уж высчитывай самую невероятную вероятность, - предложил Би Эй. – Ганнибал никогда не станет действовать самым вероятным способом.  
Мэрдок постоял, обдумывая предложение, потом покачал головой.  
\- Это бессмысленно. Существуют миллиарды событий, вероятность которых близка к нулю. Так что мы можем считать самым невероятным событием что угодно. Хоть что Доу сейчас откроют дверь, извинятся за беспокойство и отпустят нас, хоть что крыша провалится и...  
Раздался треск, писк «мама», крыша провалилась и им на головы что-то рухнуло. Инстинктивно пойманное Би Эем «что-то» оказалось мальчиком семи лет.  
\- Ты в порядке, братишка? - спросил он. – Что случилось? Как ты сюда попал?  
\- Крыша сгнила и провалилась, - объяснил малыш. – Дед запрещает лазать на сарай.  
\- И зачем ты тогда туда полез? – строго спросил Би Эй.  
\- Ганнибал сказал.  
\- Что?!  
\- Я тебя знаю. Ты Перри, верно? – Мэрдок присел возле него на корточки.   
\- Неа, - помотал головой Перри. – Я папа римский. Мы играем в разведчиков, - пояснил он в ответ на недоуменные взгляды. – Ганнибал сказал узнать, что тут твориться. Я узнал.  
\- Ты молодец, - Би Эй потрепал его по голове. – А на сарай-то зачем полез?  
\- Дед запрещает, - еще раз повторил Перри, давая понять, что такую замечательную возможность нарушить запрет он никак не мог упустить.  
\- Би Эй, отложи воспитательные моменты на потом, - попросил Мэрдок. – Ганнибал здесь, значит, нам нужно срочно выбираться отсюда. – Он задрал голову и осмотрел дыру. – Надеюсь, крыша меня выдержит.  
\- Что ты собрался делать, дурак?  
\- Мы с Перри вылезем через крышу, разберемся с охранниками и выпустим тебя.  
\- Не смей впутывать сюда ребенка, дурак! – Би Эй сжал кулаки. - А если они ему что-нибудь сделают?!  
\- Би Эй, - спокойно возразил Мэрдок. – Дети провели у Доу три дня. Три. И они их пальцем не тронули. Вдумайся, их кормили кашей.  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Перри. – Ненавижу кашу.  
\- Они не сделают Перри ничего плохого. Давай, Би Эй, подсади.  
Би Эй проворчал что-то о сумасшедших дураках, но послушно подставил спину.  
Мэрдок осторожно подтянулся, нащупывая более или менее крепкие доски, выбрался, подхватил Перри. По-пластунски подобрался к краю крыши, выглянул вниз.  
У двери сарая стояли двое охранников. Плохо. В одиночку справиться с двумя будет сложно, а не поднимая шума – и вовсе почти невозможно.  
\- Перри, - шепнул Мэрдок. – Ты мне поможешь? Нужно будет… - он зашептал ему на ухо. – Все понял? Справишься?  
\- Ага, - серьезно кивнул малыш. – Справлюсь.  
И принялся сползать по крыше сарая вниз, к охранникам. Мэрдок задержал дыхание. Вообще-то под «подойти к охранникам» он не имел в виду таких акробатических номеров.  
\- Дяденьки, дяденьки! Спасите! – завопил Перри, когда ноги повисли в воздухе.  
Доу задрали голову, Мэрдок вжался в крышу.  
\- Как ты туда забрался? – Охранники подошли поближе. – Прыгай, пацан, ловлю!  
Перри исчез, Мэрдок осторожно высунулся, убедился, что мальчик в целости и сохранности сидит на руках одного из Доу.  
\- Ты что там делал? – повторил Доу вопрос.   
\- Освобождал пленников, - гордо сообщил Перри.  
\- Что?!  
\- Вы плохие парни, а я помогаю хорошим! - серьезно сказал Перри и наставил на Доу палец. – Пиф-паф, ты убит! – крикнул он, вырываясь из рук.   
\- Ладно, малец, - Доу опустил его на землю. – Беги, поиграй лучше в другом месте.  
Они проводили ребенка улыбками. Но потом улыбки потускнели.  
\- Знаешь, он, конечно, играл, - начал Джеймс, - но…  
\- Думаешь, стоит их проверить? – закончил Джейкоб.  
\- Если они что-то опять учудят, Джон с нас головы снимет. Лучше перестраховаться.  
Джейкоб посмотрел на дверь.  
\- Только аккуратно. Один раз они уже от нас сбежали. Прикрой меня.  
Доу встали возле двери, подняв винтовки. Джейкоб открыл замок, пинком распахнул дверь и заглянул внутрь. Джеймс остался снаружи, прикрывая. Он всматривался внутрь, когда на него сверху рухнул Мэрдок. Внутри Джейкоба сгреб Би Эй.  
\- Эти парни ничему не учатся, - проворчал он, когда они втаскивали оглушенных Доу в сарай.  
\- Минус два, - кивнул Мэрдок. 

 

\- С Би Эем все это обычно получается намного проще, - устало сказал Красавчик, усаживаясь возле трактора.   
\- Радуйся, что мы попали в хороший сарай, - подбодрил его Ганнибал. – Вполне могли оказаться в курятнике. И сейчас дрессировали бы петухов.  
Когда Тони вернулся с «разведки» и сообщил, что на вертолете прилетели Доу, и привезли с собой пленных Би Эя и Мэрдока, Ганнибал попросил мальчика показать им какую-нибудь мастерскую или склад, где они могли бы найти что-нибудь интересное. Найденное «интересное» привело его в восторг: почти исправный трактор и несколько баллонов с пропаном – что еще нужно для хорошего плана?  
\- Скажи, Ганнибал, у тебя на самом деле есть какой-то план? Кроме как сделать из трактора огнедышащего дракона и спалить полфермы?  
\- Как насчет сделать из трактора огнедышащего дракона и спалить всю ферму? – предложил Ганнибал.  
\- Ганнибал, их девять человек. Нас двое. А их девять. Мы будем кататься на тракторе по ферме, пока нас не пристрелят? Может, придумаем что-нибудь более тихое и незаметное?  
\- Вот именно, Красавчик, нас двое, а их девять, поэтому они будут ждать что-нибудь тихое и незаметное. А мы взамен устроим шоу с фейерверками.  
\- И как же шоу с фейерверками нам поможет?  
\- Подумай, Красавчик, - Ганибал взмахнул сигарой, - что делает человек, когда начинается пожар?  
\- Вызывает пожарных? – предположил тот и по лицу Ганнибала понял, что не угадал. – Тушит пожар? Спасает ценности?  
\- Именно. И что самое ценное у Доу?  
Красавчик задумался.  
\- Деньги? – неуверенно предположил он.  
\- Вертолет, Красавчик. Вертолет.  
\- Нет, вертушка вещь безусловно ценная, - согласился Красавчик. – Но не думаю, что Доу грудью станут на его защиту.  
\- Встанут, еще как. Следи за ходом их мысли. Если бы они прилетели выбивать деньги из Томпсона, или освобождать своих приятелей, они действовали бы по-другому. Не околачивались бы здесь. Не привезли бы с собой Мэрдока и Би Эя. Нет, Красавчик, им плевать на Томпсонов, им нужны мы. А зачем им можем быть нужны мы? Ну кроме как взять автограф?  
\- Военная полиция, - сообразил Красавчик. – Награда.  
\- Умничка. При этом вряд ли они рискнут оставить нас надолго с Томпсонами, так что они до последнего должны быть на ферме. А потом быстро-быстро исчезнуть, потому что сами они с полицией тоже встречаться не горят желанием. Так что им жизненно нужно преимущество в скорости. Значит, без вертолета им никак.  
Все, Красавчик, перекур окончен. Я же знаю, что ты затеял этот разговор только чтобы не работать.

 

\- Куда теперь? – шепотом спросил Би Эй. – Искать Ганнибала?  
Мэрдок задумался.  
\- К дому, - решил он. - Во-первых, туда ближе. Нет смысла разгуливать на виду у Доу. Во-вторых, там мистер Томпсон, он поможет. И в доме можно сообразить что-нибудь насчет оружия, винтовками против всех нам не справиться.  
\- Мистер Томпсон нас уже продал один раз, - напомнил Би Эй. – С чего бы ему передумать?  
\- Тогда у нас не было шансов, а теперь есть. Вполне логично изменить решение.  
Они осторожно обошли дом, заглядывая в окна. Найдя в одной из комнат мистера Томпсона, Мэрдок тихо поскреб стекло. Томпсон вздрогнул и уронил чашку. Исчез из виду, видимо, понимая осколки, потом сказал несколько слов кому-то в глубине комнаты. Обернулся к окну и, прижав палец к губам, кивнул в сторону задней двери.  
\- Пошли, - шепнул Мэрдок. – Мистер Томпсон поможет.  
Задняя дверь приоткрылась, мистер Томпсон выглянул и замахал им рукой «быстрее, быстрее». Они нырнули в дверь… и встретили направленные на них винтовки.  
\- Это становится однообразным, - сказал Мэрдок.  
\- Заткнись, дурак. Я тебе говорил, что нельзя верить старику. Зачем вы это сделали? – прорычал Би Эй.  
\- Простите, - мистер Томпсон съежился. – Но их больше. Они сильнее и злее. Я не могу рисковать семьей.  
\- Правильно мыслишь, старик, - похвалил Джон Доу.   
Джек вытащил моток веревки и принялся связывать пленниками руки.

 

Двигатель чихнул и заглох.  
\- Ты говорил, что он работает! - сказал Ганнибал.  
\- Когда я проверял, он работал, - пожал плечами Красавчик, пытаясь завести мотор. – Давай, жестянка!  
\- Заводись, приятель, мы еще не сожгли к чертям этот вертолет.   
Трактор подумал, закряхтел… и завелся.  
\- А ты умеешь находить подход к технике, - признал Красавчик.  
\- Я назову его Пироманьяк. - Ганнибал с нежностью погладил бок трактора. – Ты видел, как он оживился, стоило сказать, что мы собираемся устроить поджог?  
\- Ганнибал, - Красавчик закатил глаза, - ты уверен, что Мэрдоку понравится конкуренция с твоей стороны?  
Громыхая приваренными для прочности металлическими листами, трактор выполз из сарая и направился к вертолету. Патрулирующие двор Доу сначала замерли с открытыми ртами, глядя на непонятно откуда взявшуюся консервную банку на колесах, потом вспомнили про винтовки. Пули ударили в трактор, но особого вреда не причинили. Ганнибал высунул в щель шланг самодельного огнемета, пару раз пыхнул огнем в сторону Доу, потом направил струю огня на вертолет.  
Вертолет загорелся.  
\- Там же гранаты, идиоты! – крикнул кто-то из Доу, и они кинулись врассыпную. Ганнибал выругался и прекратил огонь. Красавчик побледнел и ударил по газам.  
Сзади бабахнуло, вертолет взорвался, трактор швырнуло на бок, протащило по земле и впечатало в бок сарая.  
Доу выбрались из укрытий и подошли поближе.  
\- Эй, они там вообще живы? – спросил один. Постучал прикладом по кабине. – Эй, вы там, в консервной банке! Живы?  
\- Красавчик, ты там жив? – переадресовал вопрос Ганнибал.  
\- Не знаю, - полузадушено отозвался Красавчик. – Если ты с меня слезешь, попробую выяснить.  
Ганнибал с усилием открыл дверь, которая теперь по расположению была похожа на люк, и высунулся наружу. Пять винтовок смотрели на него.   
\- Вылезай, только без фокусов, - потребовал Доу.  
\- Никаких фокусов, - согласился Ганнибал. – Видите вот это? – он качнул шлангом, направленным на Доу. – Угадаете, что это?  
Один из Доу попятился.  
\- Умный мальчик, - улыбнулся Ганнибал. – Этой штукой я только что сжег ваш вертолет. Догадываетесь, что будет с вами, если я ее включу? А? Молодцы, бросайте оружие и два шага назад.  
Он выпрыгнул из трактора, поднял винтовку и отшвырнул бесполезный обрывок шланга.   
\- Красавчик, запри куда-нибудь этих ребят.

 

Когда от взрыва содрогнулись стены, Джон вскочил на ноги.  
\- Что происходит, черт возьми?!  
Он подошел к окну, и попытался что-нибудь разглядеть, но вертолет стоял далековато и был скрыт сараем, и кроме того, что что-то взорвалось, ничего не было понятно. Потом он заметил почти незаметное движение возле стены. Слишком незаметное, чтобы это мог быть кто-то из своих.  
\- Они не могли справиться со всеми разом, - пробормотал Джон. – Или могли? Черт! Джек, останься тут, - велел он. – А ты, со мной.  
Он схватил Мэрдока за шиворот, вздернул на ноги и вытолкал на крыльцо.  
\- Эй, - крикнул Джон, приставив пистолет к голове Мэрдока. – Смит! Пэк! Бросайте оружие и выходите с поднятыми руками! Или я его пристрелю!  
\- Он не станет стрелять, полковник, - спокойно сказал Мэрдок, не обращая внимания на пистолет у виска. – Если он убьет меня, то лишится преимущества, и он это понимает.  
\- Ты думаешь, я поставлю твою жизнь на то, что он станет действовать логично? – Ганнибал вышел из тени с поднятыми руками. Красавчик появился рядом.   
\- Не надо, полковник, - повторил Мэрдок. - Нелогично обменивать мою жизнь на три ваших. – Он прикрыл глаза. – Нелогично. Не...  
\- Заткнись, дурак, - устало сказал Красавчик.  
\- Эй, Красавчик, это мои слова!  
Пистолет исчез от головы Мэрдока, а Джон, оглушенный богатырским ударом, повалился на крыльцо.  
\- Мистер Томпсон все-таки передумал. Диана отвлекла Джека, а он освободил меня, - пояснил Би Эй и начал развязывать Мэрдоку руки.

 

Ганнибал второй раз за день запер дверь склада и торжественно вручил мистеру Томпсону ключ.  
\- Отдайте Линчу лично в руки. Надеюсь, это его хоть немного утешит. А то проделать весь этот путь и не найти нас... - Ганнибал покачал головой. - Он ужасно расстроится. Кстати, думаю, вы сможете претендовать на неплохое вознаграждение за поимку банды Доу. Это в какой-то мере компенсирует разрушения, которые мы тут устроили.  
\- Главное, все живы. - Мистер Томпсон обвел взглядом двор. Диана висела на шее у Красавчика, дети облепили Би Эя. Смотреть в глаза кому-нибудь мистер Томпсон избегал. - Простите меня, мистер Смит. Было очень подло с моей стороны помогать Доу. Но я очень боялся…  
\- Мы все понимаем, - заверил его Красавчик. – Вы пытались защитить своих близких. Это вполне логично. И потом, вы все-таки выбрали правильную сторону.  
\- К слову о логике, - сказал Ганнибал. – Где Мэрдок?

 

\- Не возражаешь? - Ганнибал заглянул в комнату. Мэрдок сидел в углу, обхватив голову руками. Решив считать отсутствие реакции за согласие, Ганнибал сел рядом и вытащил сигару.  
\- Не возражаешь? - спросил он снова. На этот раз Мэрдок слегка покачал головой.  
Ганнибал заметил, что накладных ушей у него больше нет - они валялись на полу рядом.  
\- О. Я так понимаю, Смэрдок здесь больше не живет?  
\- Не совсем так, - напряженным голосом сказал Мэрдок. - Но я над этим работаю.  
\- Отлично, капитан, - обрадовался Ганнибал. - Должен сказать, мне не слишком нравился этот парень.  
\- Мне тоже, - тряхнул головой Мэрдок. - Он не понимает важных вещей.  
\- Того, что своих не бросают?   
Мэрдок кивнул.  
\- Я пытался его остановить, полковник… тогда, в вертолете... но он ужасно упрям. – Он снова сжал голову руками. - Ганнибал, - сказал он, - я пойму, если ты выполнишь свою угрозу.  
\- Пристрелить тебя?  
\- Оставить навсегда в психушке. Это будет логично.  
\- Мэрдок. – Ганнибал подождал, пока тот поднимет голову и посмотрит на него. – Если я еще раз услышу от тебя это слово, то вымою тебе язык с мылом. Это понятно?  
\- Так точно. – Мэрдок через силу улыбнулся.  
\- Рад, что вопрос закрыт. - Ганнибал поднялся на ноги. - Пошли, не хочу, чтоб Линч умер от счастья, обнаружив здесь не только Доу, но и нас.  
Мэрдок посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
\- Ганнибал, что бы ты сделал, если бы Смердок тогда не подчинился? Ты бы на самом деле его пристрелил?  
\- Я знал, что он посчитает нелогичным угробить всех нас. Знаешь, логика слишком предсказуема, чтобы быть хорошей стратегией.   
\- И все-таки?  
Ганнибал вздохнул.  
\- Чистый блеф. У меня даже не было патронов.  
\- Я так и понял, - кивнул Мэрдок.  
\- Ты, но не Смэрдок. Он меня не раскусил.  
\- Вулканцы не лгут. Это...  
-...не логично, - закончили они хором и рассмеялись.  
\- С возвращением, капитан! - Ганнибал хлопнул Мэрдока по плечу и ухмыльнулся. - Люблю, когда план сходится.


End file.
